Umbrellas or parasols comprising multiple ribs, hereinafter referred to as umbrella or parasol systems, can be used in order to readily provide a large canopy surface by combining two conventional umbrellas or parasols to form an umbrella or parasol system. It is difficult, however, to produce reasonable opening- and closing mechanisms for such systems. Conventional umbrellas are furthermore usually intended to be carried in one hand and in the opened state these have a spherically round shape to their canopy. In windy weather such umbrellas sometimes impose considerable stresses on a user's wrist and moreover afford inadequate protection from wind and rain.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an umbrella or parasol system which easily affords a large canopy surface.
The special characteristics of an umbrella or parasol system according to the present invention are set forth in Claim 1.
The use of a first opening spring fixed to the top of a first shaft and a second opening spring fixed to the top of a second shaft, the two opening springs each pressing stretchers down towards a common grip, provides an umbrella or parasol system which is strong and stable, which opens and closes easily, and which offers scope for many practical forms of canopy. In the closed state the umbrella system has a handle which is comfortable to carry in one hand. In the opened state the umbrella system has a handle which affords a good grip for more than one hand, from one or two people, and which offers scope for firm support against the user's body. The two shafts provide an umbrella or parasol system which affords an extensive canopy with a large and stable surface.
The first and second shafts are advantageously arranged parallel to one another both when the umbrella is opened and when it is closed, which creates a frame that gives the umbrella or parasol system stability.
For flexible opening of the umbrella or parasol system, the first shaft and the second shaft are advantageously joined by an articulated connection to the common grip. The grip advantageously comprises a middle part which is designed to be moved upwards and downwards in relation to the shafts when opening and closing the umbrella or parasol system.
The position of the opening springs in the upper part of the shafts and the way of opening the umbrella system by pressing each of the stretchers down means that there is plenty of space for fixing a simple umbrella holder in the umbrella system on both shafts, without getting on the way of the stretchers. This represents a simple way of providing a hands-free umbrella.
In a parasol system the first and the second connection advantageously comprise a line, a string or a cord. In an umbrella system the first and the second connection advantageously comprise an articulated connection.
Further characteristics and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the following description and the succeeding patent claims.
The invention will be described in more detail below with reference to the detailed description of embodiments and the drawings attached, which are merely illustrative of the present invention and therefore do not limit the present invention.